1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power regulators for loads of relatively low voltage consumption, and more particularly, to wall-mounted, toggle-type dimmer switches for controlling incandescent lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incandescent light dimmer switches have traditionally taken the form of relatively large devices having circular control knobs adapted for rotation between the on-off limit positions. Such devices generally include a potentiometer forming part of the power control circuitry. A primary disadvantage of all known devices of this type is that they are considerably larger than standard household toggle-type switches and, therefore, require special installation procedures.
Also known are light dimmers which include a pivoted control lever that is associated with a potentiometer for varying the power supply to a load as the control lever is displaced between opposite limit positions at which switch contacts are actuated in order to open and close the power control circuit. In such prior power control devices, for example the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,033, the circuit opening and closing switch mechanism is actuated by the wiper arm associated with the potentiometer, and the potentiometer is relied upon to frictionally hold the control lever in its intermediate position. Further, detent devices have been required to hold the control lever in its limit positions. Relatively complex arrangements were therefore required for the power control devices making fabrication expensive and operation unreliable because of the functional interdependence of the potentiometer and switch operations.